LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius Part 55: Back to the Prison! Jafar Returns
(Silver and Blaze both arrive in the prison where the animation leaders are being held) Silver: This is the place. Blaze: So that egomaniac really is trying become the King of Animations? Silver: That's what this whole thing is about? Blaze: For Myotismon, maybe. But I don't think someone like Maleficent would do this. Silver: Well, let's just get these people out of here. ???: Not so fast! (Silver and Blaze look behind them and see Jafar Silver: Jafar! Jafar: Did you honestly think I would be defeated so easily? Blaze: We've beaten you before. Jafar: Last time we fought, I was not using my full power. Now you shall taste my full fury! (Jafar fires magic at both Blaze and Silver. Everything suddenly turns black for them. Next thing they know they are outside) Silver: This does not look good. Blaze: Where's Jafar? (Suddenly the whole area begins to shake and out of no where comes a giant red being with huge muscles and no legs) ???: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Silver: What is that!? ???: Now you see me for what I really am! Blaze: Jafar?! Jafar: That is right! I am an all powerful genie! Silver: Oh, no! Jafar: Now.... SUFFER!!! (Shoots beams out his eyes) (Silver and Blaze dodge the beam) Silver: All right, Jafar! Here I come! Jafar: YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME!!! FIRE!! (Shoots fire at Silver and Blaze they barely avoid it) Blaze: Silver! Grab something! I'll keep him busy! (Blaze charges at Jafar while Silver goes grab some rocks) Jafar: THUNDER!! (Unleashes Thunder on Blaze who once again barely avoids it. She then jumps high in the air and hits him with her Fire Claw in the head) Jafar: ALL SHALL BEND TO MY WILL!!! TAKE THIS!!! (Uses his magic to throw giant rocks at Blaze) (The rocks come toward Blaze but they are stopped by Silver using his psychic powers. Silver then throws them at Jafar's stomach. Jafar holds his stomach in pain. Blaze jumps up and strikes his head again) Silver: I think we hurt him a bit! Jafar: ALL SHALL BEND TO MY WILL!!! (Jafar begins to unleash a fury of fire balls and throws various rocks and other objects at Silver and Blaze. They dodge some of the attacks but still get hit by them) Silver: (Panting) He's so powerful. Blaze: (Panting) I'm not sure if we can beat him. Silver: He must have a weakness somewhere! Blaze: (Looks around hoping to find something when she spots a black lamp near Jafar) Silver look! A lamp! Silver: A lamp? Wait a minute! Jafar is a genie! He cannot live without that lamp! Blaze: We need to get that lamp destroy it! Jafar: RRRAAAHHHH!!! (Lifts up a giant rock and throws it) Silver: (Stops the rock with his psychic powers) Easier said then done! Blaze: If you can keep Jafar busy, I'll get the lamp! Silver: Right! (Throws the giant rock) (Jafar shoots beams out his eyes destroying the rock Silver threw. While Blaze makes a run for the lamp Silver grabs more objects and throws them at Jafar. Jafar take a few hits but seem hardly fazed) Silver: Hurry Blaze. I'm not doing much to this guy. Jafar: I SHALL DESTROY IS ALL!!! (Jafar once again unleash a fury of attacks on Silver. Silver takes some serious hits from the attack and is knocked now) Silver: (Moans in pain) Jafar: Now then time to- Wait! Where is the cat!? (Jafar turns his head and sees Blaze almost to his Lamp) Jafar: NOT SO FAST!! (Blaze suddenly is stopped by Jafar's magic. Using his magic Jafar levitates Blaze over to him) Jafar: Nice try! You'll never get my Lamp! Blaze: (Struggling) You won't.... You won't win! Jafar: You are facing the powers of a genie! THE WORLD IS MINE TO CONTROL!!! Blaze: You might beat us.... But Sonic and the other will stop you! Jafar: I shall crush your beloved Hedgehog and his little friends! But first I think I'll start with you! (Jafar grabs Blaze with his giant hands and starts trying to crush her) Blaze: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHh!!! Jafar: Yes! Let's hear your bones shatter! Silver: Hey, Jafar! Jafar: Huh? (Jafar turns his head to see Silver and he's hold the Lamp) Jafar: MY LAMP!! Silver: Kiss it good bye! Jafar: NO!!! Silver: (Uses his Psychic powers and trying to break the Lamp in two) RRRAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Breaks the Lamp in two) Jafar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Let's Blaze go as pain goes all over his body) Blaze: (Lands on her feet panting then runs to Silver) You did it! Silver: Blaze look! (Both Blaze and Silver look at Jafar as electricity goes all over his body and he continues screaming. Then suddenly Jafar explodes and a shock wave sends both Silver and Blaze flying and everything goes black for them) (Silver and Blaze begin to wake up and they see they are back in the prison filled with the Animation Leaders) Silver: We're back here again. Blaze: You did it, Silver. You beat Jafar. Silver: Yeah. But are you all right? Blaze: I should be asking you that. But I'm glad to see you are all right. Silver: Same here with you. Blaze: All right now come on. Let's get the leaders out of here. Silver: Right. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius